


【浩汉宇宙】寵物男友

by question2357



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/question2357/pseuds/question2357
Relationships: Kim yohan/Kim wooseok





	1. Chapter 1

金宇碩在家裡養了一隻可愛又帥氣的小狗狗，一隻有著會裝可憐的委屈下垂眼、笑起來會露出兔牙、生氣時會扁著嘴說著「哥真的很壞！」雙手卻摟著自己不放的小狗狗。

那天晚上金宇碩像往常一樣的下班，在最喜歡的雞爪店外帶了兩份雞爪，順道還去了附近的便利商店買了一手桃子味啤酒準備自己度過沒有人約的週休二日假期。

走到了自家門口卻發現有人靠在自己的門口睡著覺。

金宇碩住的公寓走道的燈總是昏暗的，剛住進來時金宇碩跟管理員說過好幾次，對方總是說會跟管理處報告但從沒看過人來處理，久而久之金宇碩也就習慣了。

反正他也不常戴眼鏡，看不清楚也沒關係。

說到近視，身邊的人常常擔心金宇碩近視六百度卻不戴眼鏡這事跟他說過好幾次，畢竟每天晚上走路回家都會經過一些聲色場所，在外看場子的保鏢一副不好惹的樣子，朋友很怕哪天金宇碩沒看清楚一頭撞上去，後果可就不是好處理的了。

但金宇碩總是一副無所謂，開玩笑說著有我這張臉有什麼事情不好處理的？你不懂顏值高的好。

金宇碩瞇著眼低頭想看清這個在自家門口睡著的人到底是哪位，可對方把額頭靠在自己的手臂上，睡得還挺沉，基於安全範圍金宇碩又不敢太靠近對方，可是光線不足視力也不足的情況下，金宇碩只好無奈的放棄看清人的企圖心。

「那個、不好意思？」

對方像是被嚇醒般猛得抬起了頭，兩人四目相對。

「宇碩哥。」對方扁著嘴一臉委屈的看著金宇碩。

「曜漢？」金宇碩蹲下安撫般抓抓金曜漢的後頸，「又怎麼了？」

「宇碩哥！拜託！收留我吧！」

金曜漢坐在金宇碩客廳的沙發上，聽著金宇碩站在廚房門口跟人通電話的聲音，雙手不安的揉著自己的衣角。

「對、曜漢在我家。」回頭瞪一眼金曜漢，「好的好的，阿姨不用擔心。」

金宇碩掛了電話，回頭看著在客廳沙發上坐立不安的金曜漢。

「臭小子！還會跟人學離家出走啊！」金宇碩舉起拳頭敲了下金曜漢的頭，對方哎呦一聲抱著頭委屈的看著金宇碩。

「哥……是我爸太過份！」拉著金宇碩的手臂撒嬌的說，他知道金宇碩最耐不住自己撒嬌，「我不過想搬來跟哥住，我爸竟然罵我是吃軟飯的傢伙！」

「不是。」金宇碩楞了下，「你為什麼突然想要搬來跟我住？」

「我大學的同學跟女朋友同居了，說住在一起每天都能看見對方超幸福的。」金曜漢雙手圍繞著金宇碩的腰，抬頭露出委屈小狗狗的表情，眼裡還真的像有淚水般亮晶晶的，「他就是知道我跟哥遠距離戀愛才故意講給我聽的！想要讓我羨慕！可是我真的羨慕了！我好羨慕他！我也想要每天見到哥！每天跟哥一起吃早餐！在公司門口等哥下班一起走路回家！跟哥一起吃晚餐！跟哥一起洗澡！洗澡不好好洗、摸來摸去的做一點運動！之後晚上睡覺不好好睡覺摸來摸去的再做一點運動！每天都做到凌晨兩、三點！早上再一個早安吻然後摸來摸去的再做一點運動然後哥就生氣的說自己上班要遲到了，匆匆忙忙的出門！」

「等下！我聽完你這一串，你只是想要做啊！」金宇碩低頭嫌棄的看一眼金曜漢，「而且我家跟你家的距離只有兩站，學校更近，走路連十分鐘都不到，哪來的遠距離戀愛？」

「不管！我就要搬來跟哥住！」金曜漢把頭埋在金宇碩的懷裡，嚶嚶的裝哭。

「曜漢吶，我們不是說好等你畢業再同居嗎？」金宇碩想推開金曜漢埋在自己懷裡的頭，但對方像是個磁鐵一樣緊緊的抱著自己，金宇碩只好抓抓對方蓬鬆的頭髮。

「哥！哥都不想每天看到我嗎？」金曜漢蹭蹭金宇碩，抬起頭、扁著嘴一副要哭的摸樣，「哥就把我當成可愛的小狗狗嘛！小狗狗需要主人疼愛！要很多很多的愛！假如見不到主人心裡就會不安！要主人每天親親抱抱！哥以前不是都叫我狗曜漢嗎？」

啊、狗曜漢這名字真的很久沒聽到了。

當年剛認識時，因為金曜漢總是一直跟著金宇碩，金宇碩正在叛逆期，去哪都有一個未成年跟著自己，被金宇碩冷嘲熱諷一頓後，哭著回家。第二天金宇碩跟幾個朋友說好要晚上偷跑去夜店玩時又在身後看見金曜漢，忍不住氣得罵金曜漢，你是狗嗎？整天跟在我身後，狗曜漢啊！之後金宇碩就用狗曜漢來稱呼金曜漢，連手機的備註都是我們狗曜漢。那時金宇碩還不知道金曜漢心裡默默開花的感情，但金曜漢卻偷偷竊喜著宇碩哥注意到自己了。

「拜託！哥！我會像小狗狗一樣乖乖的！讓你可以炫耀你有一隻超乖又可愛又帥氣的小狗狗！」金曜漢看著面前心思不知道又飛到哪去的金宇碩，緊張的抱著對方搖啊搖的，「哥、看看曜漢啊！你的可愛小狗狗需要你的關心！」

「我家不養閒人，但寵物的話倒是可以考慮一下。」金宇碩一臉寵溺的笑著看著金曜漢，他能怎麼辦呢？自己的小男友這麼可愛，誰能拒絕得了他？金宇碩親親金曜漢的額頭。

「哥最好了！愛你！」金曜漢把金宇碩抱起來轉圈圈。

「你還比不上我愛你呢！」金宇碩靠在金曜漢的耳邊說。

「才不是呢！我更愛哥！」金曜漢不滿的說，「要不然我現在就讓你知道我有多愛你。」

「呀！狗曜漢！去房間！」

「狗曜漢？」

「嗯？」

「叫一聲來聽聽。」

「汪汪。」

「呀！你別撲上來啊！」


	2. Chapter 2

跟金曜漢正式開始同居生活已經快一個月了，金曜漢果然如金宇碩所想的每天都很“精力充沛”，每天都把金宇碩折騰的上班越來越常遲到，金宇碩幾次下班後累的想直接躺在床上睡覺，但金曜漢就會露出一副缺愛的小狗狗眼神，委屈的蹲在床邊扁著嘴看著金宇碩，金宇碩就心軟的任由金曜漢在自己身上折騰自己。

日子再這樣過下去是不行的！金宇碩早上起床時，扶著自己痠痛的後腰，內心默默告訴自己，必須要跟金曜漢好好商量一下了。

「曜漢吶。」金宇碩剛進門，在玄關換好鞋靠在門邊向躺在沙發上看著電視的金曜漢招招手。

金宇碩的年下男友笑得眼瞇瞇的跳起身就衝向金宇碩，真的像家裡那隻老狗，每當金宇碩回老家時，家裡的老狗看到自己就一臉歡喜的撲向自己，就像現在眼前的金曜漢，人跟狗之間的差別就差在人沒有尾巴，但金宇碩覺得假如金曜漢有尾巴的話也會像家裡的老狗一樣，尾巴搖得像直升機一樣。

「宇碩哥～你回來了，曜漢好想你。」金曜漢把金宇碩包在懷裡抱得緊緊的，靠在金宇碩的肩上一邊搖著一邊撒嬌，「哥累嗎？要先一起吃飯還是要先一起洗澡？」

聽到金曜漢的話，金宇碩忍不住抖了下。

不管是先吃飯還是先洗澡，吃飯會被壓在餐桌上，洗澡會被壓在洗手台上，反正到最後沒有一件事情不是被金曜漢壓在身下結束的。

金宇碩帶著一臉堅決推開金曜漢，「我們先談談。」

「嗯？談什麼？」金曜漢一臉無辜的看著金宇碩推開自己的手，委屈的皺皺鼻子。

「你不覺得你太……體力太好了嗎？」

「誒咦～怎麼突然這麼說。」金曜漢一臉嬌羞的抓抓頭，「哥有舒服到就好啦！」

「不是、我不是在稱讚你。」金宇碩無奈的扶額，我每天被你搞得體力不支，這樣下去不是辦法。」

「哥的意思是……？」

「你要節制，不能動不動就撲上來。」金宇碩內心告訴自己不能心軟，不能金曜漢露出可憐狗狗眼就妥協，「你又不是動物，不可以動不動就發情。」

金曜漢委屈的低着頭、扁著嘴，露出一副要哭臉，「哥不喜歡曜漢了嗎？」

「不是的、沒有那回事。」金宇碩抬起手摸摸金曜漢的頭，捏捏對方的後頸，「哥哥很喜歡我們可愛小狗狗曜漢尼，只是不行這樣每天兩、三次，哥哥體力沒有那麼好。」

「那一天一次嗎？」

「一天一次還是有點……」金宇碩看著金曜漢一副真的要哭出來的臉，心軟的輕拍金曜漢的臉頰，「一天一次就一天一次，但是要吃完飯後才可以。」

「耶！哥最好了！」金曜漢抱起金宇碩，一臉幸福的親吻金宇碩的唇。

在金曜漢一臉期待又一邊催促下，金宇碩食之無味的結束了自己的晚餐。

「宇碩哥、洗澡洗澡！」金曜漢拿著自己跟金宇碩的睡衣站在浴室門口催促著。

「等等，剛吃飽就“運動”會胃痛，先讓我休息一下。」金宇碩收拾好餐桌，走到客廳的沙發上坐著。

金曜漢看著金宇碩坐在沙發上，也跟著金宇碩走進客廳，躺在金宇碩的腿上跟著一起看電視。

金宇碩邊摸著金曜漢躺在自己大腿上的笨狗頭邊按著遙控器轉著電視頻道，選定了一部之前想看但沒時間去影院看的電影。

廣告期間金曜漢抬起頭看著金宇碩討親親，金宇碩低下頭輕吻了下金曜漢額頭，金曜漢不滿的嘟著嘴指指自己的唇「哥！親這裡這裡！」

金宇碩寵溺的看著金曜漢，吻上對方的唇。金曜漢趁機伸手壓在金宇碩的頸子上，加深了這個吻，纏著對方的舌尖掠奪一番，直到金宇碩像是呼吸不過來的掙扎著，金曜漢才放開了手。

「臭小子！想讓哥窒息而死啊！」

「我才捨不得呢！」金曜漢抬起手擦去金宇碩嘴邊的自己的唾液，「我更喜歡讓哥舒服死！」

「說什麼呢，臭小子。」金宇碩輕敲了金曜漢的頭，看對方裝疼的一邊哼哼唧唧的在自己大腿上磨蹭。

本來戀人之間就很容易陷入意亂情迷的情緒，金曜漢又刻意的在自己腿上亂蹭，金宇碩不可避免的被撩起了性欲。

「呀！不要再蹭了！」

「哥不是硬了嘛！我幫哥摸摸嘛！」金曜漢一臉無辜的撫上金宇碩凸起的褲襠，可無法掩飾自己的嘴角上揚。

金宇碩閉上眼睛揚起頭，咬著下唇忍住溢出的呻吟，享受金曜漢的愛撫。


	3. Chapter 3

金宇碩看著金曜漢跪在自己雙腿間賣力吞吐自己的性器，雙手忍不住的插入眼前上下擺動的蓬鬆的髮內。

金曜漢一隻手扶著金宇碩的性器，另一隻手隔著衣服捏上了金宇碩的乳尖，逼得金宇碩不由得喊了出聲。

「啊、曜漢。」

「宇碩哥喜歡這樣嗎？」金曜漢舔舔自己的嘴角，一臉壞笑的看著被迫在高潮前停止而不滿的金宇碩。

「喜、喜歡。」帶著欲求不滿的表情，金宇碩將雙腿跨放在金曜漢的肩上，「還要。」

金曜漢笑著低頭輕舔金宇碩放在自己肩上細白的大腿，等到對方不耐煩的哼哼出聲，才再次吞下金宇碩的性器，更加賣力的舔著。一手從金宇碩的衣服下擺從毫無贅肉的腰線摸上對方敏感的乳尖拉扯、揉捏。

金宇碩舒服得雙腿打顫，扯著金曜漢蓬鬆的髮呻吟。直到金宇碩夾緊雙腿、抬高了音調，射在金曜漢的嘴裡，失神的攤在沙發上喘息。

金曜漢放開口中的性器，像是要標記對方般，啃咬著金宇碩因高潮而擺放在肩上的無力抽回的大腿，手指伸入金宇碩微張的嘴，對方心有靈犀的吸吮著。

等手指足夠濕潤了，金曜漢抽出自己的手指幫著擴張後穴。

金宇碩哼唧著要親親，金曜漢抬起身吻上金宇碩的唇，纏著對方的舌尖。手指也不忘的抽插著對方又緊又熱的後穴。

金曜漢的放開金宇碩的唇，舔咬著金宇碩的身體，在每個落下吻的地方，頸子、肩上包括乳尖上，都留了個牙印當做標記。

「呀！狗曜漢，不要咬衣服遮不住的地方。」金宇碩邊忍著難耐的快感喘息著邊理智的推開金曜漢在自己身上做著印記的頭。

「我故意的，我要讓哥全身都是我的記號。」金曜漢抬起頭傻笑，眼神裡卻滿滿的佔有慾，「哥的身體每一寸包括心，都是我的，要讓那些不知好歹的人看見才行。」

金宇碩歪著頭輕笑，「哪有什麼其他人，我的心只有你一個有永久居住權啊。」捏捏金曜漢的後頸，將腿夾在對方的腰上，用腳跟踢踢對方的臀，「好啦，我們狗曜漢要讓哥哥等多久呢？」

金曜漢聞言，抽出自己在金宇碩體內抽插著的手指，拉低自己的褲頭，將早已被前液弄濕的粗大的性器一口氣深插入金宇碩的體內。

「啊……。」被突如其來的深入爽得皺起眉頭，金宇碩顫抖的雙腿能說明體內的快感讓他無法忍耐，主動的搖起腰。

金曜漢本來就已被慾火焚身了，對方又那麼主動放蕩的搖起腰，金曜漢精蟲上腦，拉開對方的大腿就猛烈的頂撞起來。

「啊、啊，太快了……慢一點……。」金宇碩哽咽著落下淚水，全身軟得像一灘水。

「可是哥的裡面不是這麼說得。」金曜漢著迷的看著金宇碩，撥開對方汗濕的髮，親吻著金宇碩因快感而失神的雙眼，「裡面說很舒服，要我再用力點、再快一點、再深一點啊。」

金宇碩羞紅了臉，平常總是傻裡傻氣的小狗狗，每到床上就像是大野狼般，什麼羞人的話都說得出口。

金宇碩做不出反駁，氣得打一拳在金曜漢的手臂上，但在金曜漢眼裡就像是貓咪撒嬌般揮了一拳，不痛不癢，可愛死了。

金曜漢愉悅地看著哥哥的反應，低頭咬著對方的乳尖，再次加快頂撞的速度，金宇碩被撞得毫無招架不住，只能放聲的呻吟，叫得聲音都啞了。

「不行……，我又要射了。」金宇碩緊抓著金曜漢掐著自己的腰的手臂，尖叫一聲射在金曜漢的腹肌上。

金曜漢感受著對方突然絞緊的軟肉，咬著牙忍著想射的念頭，繼續在金宇碩體內加速頂著，幾十下後也射在了對方的體內。

金曜漢攤著身子趴在哥哥的身上粗喘著，金宇碩蹭蹭金曜漢的頸窩，安撫般的吻著。

金曜漢抬起上身，金宇碩帶著滿滿寵溺的笑看著對方，金曜漢一口咬在金宇碩的臉頰上。

「呀！狗曜漢！」金宇碩揉揉自己被咬了一口的臉，「你是狗嗎？動不動就咬人。」

「是啊！我是哥哥的小狗狗啊！」


End file.
